Roommates
by TiKanis
Summary: AU. What if she decided to start parading around in a towel? SxS chapters 6 and up rated M
1. Slightly over their heads

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just here for the fun of writing about our favorite pairing.

Summary: Freshly out of college, at the age of 21, two best friends decide to move in together, in an effort to save money and continue to see each other, after all, they are best friends. But their friendship is tested and their boundaries are breeched, when Sakura asks Sasuke for a favor.

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T+ , chapters 6 and up are rated M

* * *

**Roommates**

_By Tikanis and DreamDevourer_

Chapter One  
_Slightly over their heads_

"Hmm, no I don't like it there, move the sofa _slightly_ to the left."

"Sakura, I swear to God, if you ask me to move this slightly to any place again, I will throw it out the window," her roommate growled with irritation.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Here she was, moving in with her best friend, she couldn't be happier! But of course, he wasn't having that much fun taking orders from her. She couldn't really blame him, since he had been carrying and moving around all the heavier furniture, while she fussed about where they should exactly ago. She had him move the dark red sofa six times already. She should probably give him a break, but then again, she did love to tease him.

"Hmm…well, I think, it looked better where we had it in the beginning," she said while rubbing her chin, as if in deep thought. "Or maybe, if you move it _slightly_-"

"Okay, that's it!" Sasuke let go of the sofa and swiftly made his way to her.

Sakura shrieked when he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. "Sasuke! Put me down, put me down!" She demanded as she pounded on his back.

"Well, I think I like you better _slightly_ out of this room," he said with clear annoyance.

Sakura started laughing. "Oh don't be so sour, Sasuke, I just want it to be perfect."

"Ah, I think this room would look quite a perfection without you in it." It was his turn to have fun.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pounded on his back again. He was going to throw her out the window. Well, she knew he really wasn't. He was only going to scare her, payback for the sofa incident. "You know I hate heights! Please, Sasuke!" She struggled in his arms.

With a grin on his face, Sasuke tightened his hold on her, opening the window with his free hand.

The cool night breeze sent chills up her spine. Ah, great. This is what she gets for trying to have some fun. She felt him shift her, and suddenly, she was seated on the window pane. Goosebumps covered every inch of her body from the cold contact. They've yet to turn the heat in the apartment, since it was their first day there, and she was only wearing thin pajama pants.

"Don't you dare, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura warned. She kept her hands tightly wrapped around his neck.

He had a devilish look on him as he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her, just barely touching her hips. "Tell me that we are done moving all this crap around, and I won't hang you out this window."

There goes that irritated look again. He must be very tired of having her nag him all day today about where every furniture piece should go. Sakura sighed, but a twinkle of mischief appeared on her face. As much as Sasuke threatened her on day to day basis, he never pulled through with any of them. And this by far, was the lamest of his threats. As if he would actually hang her out a window. Sakura did enjoy seeing him all riled up though.

"But, _muffin_, I really think that sofa will look great if you move it sli—ahhhh"

She didn't get to finish her statement. In an instant, he grabbed onto her waist, and leaned her backwards.

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" Sakura screeched as her head was tilted out the window. "Oh my god, oh my god, put me down!"

Sasuke did think he took it a little too far, but she did purposely drive him insane half the day. And to think that moving in together after just finishing college was a great idea. Well, he finished four years; Sakura was still studying for med school.

This roommate thing was supposed to be a money-saving idea, not to mention that they've been together since elementary school, so how could they possibly separate from each other now, when they were best friends? Moving in together was a way to keep their bank accounts somewhat decently full while, at the same time, keep their friendship intact.

He didn't know what he would do without her, she kept him sane, and he was sure it was the same with her; otherwise, she wouldn't be here with him, half hanging out the window. He grinned. Then again, her best-girl friend, the Ino-chick, did move in with her boyfriend, so Sakura didn't really have much of a choice, but Sasuke liked to think that she needed him in his life as much as he needed her.

"Sasuke!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Agree that I'm done moving things around for you." He shook her a little to scare her.

Sakura had her eyes closed. _Damn him_, she thought. How unfair that he had more physical power then her. She wished she could hang him out the window, and see how well he liked that!

"Sasuke, the neighbors are going to hear my screaming and will call the cops! So you better put me down!" And damn her stubbornness, no matter her fear of heights, she had a guilty pleasure of winning the little games they played with each other.

He shook her one more time, causing her to shriek and yell his name again. "Sweetheart, with the way you're yelling my name, they're gonna think you're having the time of your life," he ended his statement with a flashy grin and a wink.

"That was so wrong, you perv!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Her neighbors were probably thinking they were some sex-maniacs with all these loud noises. Yet, it was just the opposite. They've never slept with each other, at most, Sakura had given him pecks on his cheek for "hellos" and "goodbyes".

And then an idea occurred. "You're right, _sweetheart_," Sakura said the word in the sexiest way possible. "They probably do think that, I mean look at us. My arms wrapped around your neck, and my legs are around your waist."

Sasuke looked at her with a tad bit of discomfort. He hadn't paid any mind to how they were actually positioned.

"With those strong arms of yours around my midsection…," she continued, breaking his concentration. "…almost touching my breasts. I must say, I always wanted to be fucked on the windowpane so all the neighbors could see and hear us."

That was it, his attention was completely diverted from her, and his hold loosened. Sakura took this chance to shove him backwards.

Taken by surprise, Sasuke lost his footing and landed on his bottom, with Sakura on his lap.

"You're a fucking tease, Sakura," he muttered, closing his eyes. The girl sure did have her way with words. For a second there, he did think about how it would feel like having her right there and then. But that thought went away quickly. She was his best friend, he would never ruin that relationship.

He felt her hands on either side of his face, and then a quick peck was placed on his lips. It was so quick, that he didn't even have time to react to it.

"I win again!" she said playfully and got off him. "I'm gonna make us some dinner, what are you in the mood for, _muffin_?"

_I'm in a mood to fuck your brains out_, he thought, a little immaturely. Of course, he would never say that to her, especially not in that wording.

"A sandwich will do," he grumbled, his eyes still closed. He heard her light steps on the wooden floor as she walked away. "And stop calling me muffin! You dweeb!" He yelled. God, sometimes she could get on his nerves. What the hell did she think he was made of? Out of steele? There was only so much self control he had. It never bothered him when he was young. Even throughout high school, he didn't think much of her other than her being his best friend.

Until senior prom, that is.

Damn that dress she wore. Typically, she had worn jeans and normal t-shirts throughout highschool, with her hair always in a ponytail. She had little taste for fashion. Guys rarely took notice of her, which he didn't mind at all. He probably would've wringed their necks if they did notice though. But that night, she had worn a green gown that he would never forget. It had shown her luscious curves and a nice chunk of her cleavage. He blamed Ino for choosing that dress for her.

He had spent a good part of that night making sure no guy approached her, and the other part he spent trying to talk himself out of professing some sort of newly-deep-found love for her. Or rather, lust. He danced the last dance with her. She had looked stunning, with her long hair in soft curls, and her cherry colored lips. Had the music not have stopped on time, and had the DJ not pronounce the dance to be over, he would've kissed her. Making the biggest mistake in his life.

Sometimes, guys really did think with their dicks only. A good thing he got over it real fast, otherwise he wouldn't have her friendship. She was what kept him going in life, always there to support and encourage him. The next day, she had gone back to her normal jeans and t-shirt look, and his fantasy thoughts of her were locked away with wherever she had put away her dress. Probably in a box, in a closet, never to be opened again.

That was four years ago, and their college years were a lot simpler. She had classes all day, as did he. They would always hangout with their group of friends. She was safe away from him. That was until last month, when she came up with this idea that they should room together.

It was an efficient idea to save money and to stick together, as they've always done.

But now, seeing how real the idea was becoming, Sasuke began to wonder just how well they could manage to live with each other. It was one thing to live in two different houses, a few blocks apart, and be best friends, and a totally different thing to live in one apartment, in two different rooms, only a few feet away, and still be friends.

What if she started parading around in just a towel?

He had caught her doing that in her dorm when he had visited her one time, and he had to avoid her for a month in order to get over that image.

How was he going to avoid her in this small apartment?

Damn, why had he agreed to this?

Fuck it, they were both way in over their heads.

One thing was for sure though, rules must be established.

With that thought in mind, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you for reading, your thoughts are welcomed.


	2. Some Slight Rules

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just here for the fun of writing about our favorite pairing.

Summary: Freshly out of college, at the age of 21, two best friends decide to move in together, in an effort to save money and continue to see each other, after all, they are best friends. But their friendship is tested and their boundaries are breeched, when Sakura asks Sasuke for a favor.

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T+ chapters 6 and up are rated M

* * *

**Roommates**

_By Tikanis and DreamDevourer_

Chapter Two  
_Some slight rules_

Sakura eyed her best friend as he walked into the kitchen. He was not one of those pretty boys, you know, the ones with the perfect hair, perfect doll face, perfect smile, etc. No, he was one of those rugged-looked, shaggy-haired, crooked-smirk kind of guy. He didn't shave, unless he had to go to some formal event, so he always had a dark shadow of facial hair, which suited him just fine, in fact, it added to his sexual appeal. His eyebrows were dark, just like his hair, and thick, causing his eyes to standout even more.

Oh, those dark ebony eyes. You can lose yourself in them. Let's not forget that mouth. Rarely did he ever smile, but when he did, Sakura was always there to witness it, since she was the one that would cause him to smile; otherwise, there was always a smirk formed by that perfect mouth. Last, but definitely not least, was his unruly hair that always stood up from all sides. Chances of it ever being neatly combed back was slim, possibly because he had a habit of running his hand through his hair, like he was doing now.

His white v-neck t-shirt rose a few inches due to him combing his fingers through his hair and Sakura caught a quick sneak-peak of his well-toned abdominal. Sighs, no wonder every girl wanted him. Aside from her, of course. He was her best friend, has always been since they were little kids. Sakura couldn't picture the two of them together in any sort of romantic relationship. That would just be weird, wouldn't it?

"Are you done ogling me?" Sasuke grumbled, annoyance was still present in his voice. He wasn't over the incident that occurred in the living room. He sat in the seat across from her and took a big bite out of the sandwich Sakura had quickly put together.

"I wasn't _ogling_ you, I was staring off to space, you just happened to stand in the space that I was starring off into, gosh," Sakura replied and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, choosing to not encourage her childish behavior. It was his turn to stare now that she was preoccupied with her food.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, lose strands had fallen on each side of her face, probably due to him hanging her out a window. He grinned lightly, remembering the scene. She had soft pale skin, which suited her just fine. He hated girls with fake tans. And her eyes. Those green, emerald eyes that helped him read her like a book. She could smile and laugh all she wanted, but when he looked into those eyes, he knew exactly how she really was feeling. It was a guilty pleasure of his—to be the only one to know what she was thinking and feeling. Then there were those ears of her. He especially loved teasing her about her ears being too small for her face, it sure riled her up.

What drove him crazy, though, were her lips. They were rosy pink and luscious looking. Sometimes, when she would go on a ramble about nothing he cared to hear, he would just stare at her bottom lip and imagine how it would feel like to bite it. Such an unfriendly thought.

Sasuke snapped back to reality when he saw her put potato chips and mini Hersey chocolate candy in her salami sandwich, and to top it off, she added pancake syrup. He was immensely disturbed as she took a big bite out of it.

"Jesus, Sakura, what the fuck are you eating?"

"I'm on my period, jerk-face, you think I want to eat all this crap? No! But it's what I'm craving, so stop staring at me as if I'm a two-headed freak," Sakura replied back, with her famous temper.

_Ah, well that explained all her nagging and mood swings today,_ Sasuke thought.

"Okay, that's it," Sasuke said, pushing his half-eaten sandwich to the side.

"What's it?" Sakura inquired after taking another bite.

"That—" Sasuke pointed at her sandwich. "And all of this," he waved his hand around.

"Huh? Can you make more sense, please?"

"I _don't_ want to know that you're on your period, Sakura, and if you're gonna eat food like _that_, then eat it elsewhere, I don't want to lose my appetite."

"It's our kitchen, not just yours, but OURS, so I can eat whatever I want!"

Sasuke sighed, regretting his choice of words. He needed to learn how to explain things better. "Yes—I was getting to that. It is our kitchen, and this is our apartment, and we will be living with each other, so I suggest rules be made right here and now, or else, I doubt we will make it one month living with each other."

"Ohh," Sakura said as she put her sandwich down. "Hmm…yeah, I guess that makes sense…sort of…"

"Yes, so lets write a few rules down, and sign it in agreement," Sasuke said, his business-man personality coming out. He grabbed the notepad that was at the edge of the dining table. "Okay, I'll start, rule number one: no period talk of any kind in this apartment or while I'm around, understood?"

Sakura huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back on her chair. "Oh please, we are grownups."

"Rule number two-this is relating to rule number one-there are not to be any feminine products of any kind laying around the apartment, nor in my sight, they are to be in the bathroom cabinet, or in your room, understood?

"I love how your blushing while you are saying all of this, Sasuke, as if you've never took biology class in high school, and as if you've never seen the birthing video in health class, hahah!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how serious he looked. "And I'm most certainly positive you were always happy to hear the "oh my god, I got my period" responses from your girlfriends, proving that they weren't pregnant..." she trailed off with a chuckle, still amused by his disgruntled expression

Clearly annoyed, Sasuke replied, "Shut it, Sakura, I'm being serious, or this whole roommate thing is finished."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, now it's my turn for rule number three," she snatched the notepad away before he could decline. "Rule number three: the toilet seat is always to be left down once you get out of the bathroom, _understood_?" Sakura said with the same condescending tone as he had used. "Number four: your exercise weights aren't allowed to be laying around the apartment, they are either to be kept in your room at all times, or neatly placed in one corner of the living room, particularly the far end, near the window."

"That's not necessary to add, Sakura."

"Oh, I assure you, it is. Just in case in the near future, if I find one laying around and I throw it in the garbage, you can't blame me since you broke rule number four," Sakura grinned.

Sasuke snatched back the notepad and glared, "Can't you take this seriously?"

She laughed again, "But I was serious, now, go ahead, what's rule number five? I can't walk around in underwear?"

Sasuke choked on his salvia. That was definitely a big NO. "Rule number five, no one is to be walking around dressed in anything less than a t-shirt and pants."

"That's so lame, Sasuke, I only sleep in a t-shirt, so if I happen to wake up in the middle of the night to get a drink, then I would be breaking the rule."

If it were possible, Sasuke's jaw would've dropped to the tiled-floor. Great! Now, not only did he have to worry about her walking around the apartment in a towel, he has to worry about her in just a t-shirt, in the middle of the night.

"The rule stands, Sakura. We are to act like adults, and respect each other's boundaries. I don't want to see you half naked around the apartment, and I'm sure you feel the same about me." On the contrary, his dark-hormonal side really did want to see her walking around half-dressed, completely naked would be even better.

"Whatever, whatever, I'll try my best to be dressed from head to toe every time you are around," Sakura said in a mocking tone. What was he thinking? Like she would actually parade around him like that. Hello, he was her best friend. She had no interest in seducing him in any way!

"What about friends?" she asked, already getting over the other lame rules he made.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Well, am I allowed to have any friends over, seeing that we are sharing the apartment? I don't want to invite anyone over without you being okay with it, stupid," Sakura replied while making a grab for the notepad, but Sasuke kept it away from her reach.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Rule number six: we must tell each other in advance if anyone is visiting." He quickly jotted that down and then thought of another problem. Sure, inviting friends over was probably going to be just fine, but what about more intimate friends—say like that girl he met at work who was definitely hitting on him.

It seemed Sakura was having the same concern, so it was her that added the next rule, "Rule number seven, you are not allowed to bring any girlfriends to the apartment, and I won`t bring any of my boyfriends."

Sasuke gave her a quizzical look. Wait, she had a boyfriend? Well, that was news to him!

Sakura was on a roll at reading his thoughts, and to prove it, she said, "What? Is it so shocking that I have a boyfriend?"

Sasuke fixed his composure and wrote down the rule. "Hn, it's just that you've never mentioned it before," he mumbled while writing. He cleared his throat and bluntly said, "You usually tell me everything, so yes, it's a bit of a shock."

"Oh," Sakura felt slightly bad for not being honest with that side of her life, but in all truth, she knew she would feel awkward having any "boyfriend" discussion with him. "Well…you sort of do have a way of scaring away any potential boyfriends."

Sasuke was ready to defend himself, but she continued on, "Don't give me that "who , me?" look, Sasuke," she said with a chuckle. "You've been scaring away the boys since high school, and don't you think I have forgotten that time when the guy I had a crush on, during junior year, was going to ask me out, and you purposely sat next to me at lunch as if to ward him off. You wouldn't let him even get a word in, much less a "hi Sakura.""

Sasuke grinned sheepishly at that memory. "He was a jerk, Sakura, you could've done a lot better than him, and you definitely deserved a lot better—"

"Well, that's your point of view! I actually liked him. Sasuke, I completely understand that you want to protect me and be my bigger brother, but I'm twenty-one now, so I don't need your help with boys anymore."

"Hn," was all that he managed to say. She just made it quite clear what he was to her—a big brother. It was sort of a wake up call, really. He was so used to being around her, so it was normal to invent some sort of fantasy life with her in his mind. And fantasy was all that it was going to be.

"Yeah, so I am sorry I kept my relationships a secret from you," Sakura sincerely said with a small apologetic smile.

In order to lighten the mood, Sasuke gave her a flashy grin. "Relationships, Sakura?" he chuckled. "How many boys have you been hiding from me?" He tried to sound as amused as ever, but deep down, he was boiling.

"Ah, well….I'm on my sixth relationship, the first five haven't been so successful over the past four years," she replied with an uncaring shrug.

Sasuke's eyebrow arched in question. Six? She had six boyfriends, and somehow he never knew? Had they all broken her heart, or was it the other way around? If he ever found out that they hurt her, he would kill them. He cleared his throat once more, and tried to keep his false humor expression on. "Right…anyways, we got that cleared out of the way. No boyfriends, or girlfriends are allowed in the apartment. Is there anything else you want to add?"

Sakura put her index finger on her chin, pretending to consider any other idea. She was really relieved the conversation about her boyfriends ended so quickly. She was half expecting some sort of scolding speech from him. "Hmm….nope! I think that will do for now, if we think of anything else down the line, we can just add it."

"Hn." Sasuke scribbled his name at the end of the paper and passed it over for Sakura to do the same.

"Now, don't look so gloomy, Sasuke, it's not like you're signing your life away!" Sakura chuckled, highly amused by his dark look. She stood up with the two plates in hand. "I think we will do just fine together. We've been best friends forever, and everything will still be the same. The only small difference is that we will literally see each other every day, not just once a week." With another happy laugh, she headed to the sink to rinse off the dishes. "This is going to be so much fun, Sasuke!" she called over her shoulder as he stood up.

_Small difference? Ha_, Sasuke inwardly laughed. This was a big difference for him. _This is going to be so much fun Sasuke_, he mocked her in his mind. Fun wasn't the right word to describe this whole new step in their lives. A challenge was more like it.

Now…about that boyfriend of hers…he was going to have to make sure the guy was somewhat decent, after all, it's what big brothers do, right?

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen, Sakura returned back to the living room, where she saw Sasuke laying comfortably on the sofa, with a dark blue blanket on top. The lights were dimly lit. It was only 9pm, too early to sleep on a regular night, but after all the moving she had him do today; she didn't blame him for being tired. Though, that didn't stop her from bothering him.

"Who said you can sleep on the sofa? You should do the gentlemanly thing by letting me sleep there, while you sleep on the floor," she teased as she tugged on his blanket.

"I have never been nor will ever be a gentleman, Sakura, now quit it, I'm tired." He snatched back the blanket from her.

"Grrr…there's no way I will fit on that small sofa over there, Sasuke, and I hate sleeping bags, it makes me feel as if I'm suffocating," she whined, still tugging on the blanket.

"All I'm hearing is "I this, and I that," have you no care for all the lifting I did today for you?" He glared.

"But Sasuke—"

"I'm tired, dweeb, go get some blankets and sleep on them, the beds will come in tomorrow afternoon." He tugged the blanket one last time, causing her to topple over him. She made an "umph" sound as she landed on him.

"Or we can share?" Sakura smiled brightly at him as she pressed her chin onto his chest.

He lowered his gaze down at her. Sometimes he wondered if she was even half aware of the things she does around him. A big damn tease, that's what she was. And she didn't even know it!

He had half the mind to toss her onto the floor, see how she liked that! But that wouldn't stop her from pestering him, he knew from experience, and he was too tired to argue with her, not to mention that he wasn't going to sleep on the wooden floor all night. "Fine," he grumbled, as he shifted to make room for her. "Just this once." He leaned his back against the sofa, and positioned her so she was facing away from him, with her back against his chest. He pulled the blanket over both of them and placed his arm over her waist, a protective gesture so she wouldn't fall onto the floor during the night.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura said sleeply.

"Hn."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Sasuke was glad she was turned away from him, so that she couldn't see his shocked expression. His body stiffened and his heart skipped a beat. But quickly, he regained his composure, and relaxed his body. Of course she loved him, she's always told him that ever since they were kids. She was his best friend, and he was hers.

"Hn. I know." Sasuke mumbled, pressing her closer to him.

"Hey, Sasuke," she started again.

"Sakura, go to sleep or I will push you off this sofa," he warned, sleep loomed over him. He was exhausted, and if it were up to her, she would stay up all night talking to him.

She chuckled and wished him a goodnight. With a little clap of her hands, the lights turned off and the room was pitch black.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying the story so far!

Thanks for reading and we always appreciate any feedback, so please drop a review, :)


	3. Slightly a Game

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just here for the fun of writing about our favorite pairing.

Summary: Freshly out of college, at the age of 21, two best friends decide to move in together, in an effort to save money and continue to see each other, after all, they are best friends. But their friendship is tested and their boundaries are breeched, when Sakura asks Sasuke for a favor.

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T+ chapter 6 and up rated M

* * *

**Roommates**

_By Tikanis and DreamDevourer_

Chapter Three  
_Slightly a Game_

"Open the damn door, Sakura!" Sasuke demanded as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done!" she yelled back.

"You've been saying that for an hour. I swear to god, if you don't open it now, I will break—"

He was abruptly cut off when she swung the door open and glared at him. "It wasn't an hour, you jerk-face, it was exactly fourty-one minutes, and it's not my fault you didn't wake up first!" Sakura said with a huff as she held on to the fluffy blue towel around her. "And look at me, I'm walking around the apartment with nothing but a towel on, I broke rule number five!" She twirled around as if to make a statement. "What are you going to do, sue me?" she chuckled and headed to her room, not bothering to wait for his response.

God, sometimes he sure could aggravate her. She had woken up at 7a.m., and asked him if he wanted to use the bathroom before she did, and he had mumbled something about her being annoying and that he wanted to sleep some more. So she took her time getting her clothes ready for work and by 7:30, she finally went into the shower. Not even fifteen minutes later did the pounding on the door begin.

Sasuke watched as she stormed off. Her hair was dripping wet and she had goosebumps all over her body. He smirked as she almost slipped on the wooden floor on her way to her room. She probably had no idea how sexy she looked all riled up and half naked. With one last look of her, he walked into the bathroom. Great, now it's going to take forever to get that image out of his mind.

* * *

Sakura eyed him with scrutiny as he walked into the kitchen. He had on a white button down shirt, with a dark blue tie loosely wrapped around his neck, and black pants. It looked like he made an attempt to comb back his hair, but it was nearly dried, so chances of them spiking back up was not in his favor. He wasn't a fan of using hair gel, which was fine, since he looked a lot more appealing with untamed hair. With a newly shaved face, he looked like one of those rich tycoons.

He didn't say anything as walked by the table and opened the refrigerator door. Not at all pleased with the scarce contents, he closed the door. "We need to go grocery shopping," he stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee at the counter.

"Maybe tomorrow, I have to go to work in a bit, and I have a date later," Sakura replied, not bothering to look at him, she focused on her breakfast. "And don't forget, the furniture guys will be here around 5 p.m. today, so you have to be home to let them in," she added, this time she did look up at him. He had an annoyed look on his face, but it so quickly disappeared.

"I can't, I'll be a work, so you will have to be here," he said and sipped his coffee. The mug hid the grin on his face as Sakura huffed.

"Did I just not say I have a date later?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, looks like you may have to cancel that date, unless you want to sleep on the floor tonight, because I'm not sharing the couch with you again."

"Ugh!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "Dammit, Sasuke, sometimes you make me so…so…"

Sasuke put his two hands down on the table as well, mimicking her moves. He leaned towards her. "I make you what?" he inquired, with a raised brow, clearly enjoying her tantrum.

"Mad! You make me mad!" Sakura exclaimed. "And I know you purposely do it too!"

The grin on his face spread into a smile and he let out a laugh. "You sure are cute when you're mad," he said as he took the piece of toast off her plate and straightened his composure. He took a big bite as he watched her face turn all shades of red.

His comment had totally caught her off guard that she didn't even realize he was eating her breakfast. "Hey! That's my toast!" she whined as she made a move to snatch back the bread from his hand.

"Mine now," he concurred, heading for the living room. "By the way, has anyone ever told you how silly you look wearing scrubs?" he said over his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled after him. "I swear, you can be a real jerk!"

"Bye Sakura!" Sasuke said as he quickly left the apartment with a satisfied grin on his face. As he stepped into the elevator, he realized something. Usually, he would wake up to a dull morning; go to class or work, or whatever he had to do. And the day would drag on. The only thing that kept him going was his regular weekly dinner with Sakura. But now, for the first time, in a long time, his morning was filled with entertainment.

Putting aside the fact that he had to wait forever to use the bathroom, he could actually get used to this. He enjoyed making her angry as much as she enjoyed teasing him, and it sure made his morning light up for once. He actually smiled and laughed! Which he rarely ever did! He recalculated his thoughts from last night and came to a conclusion that he may actually enjoy having Sakura as a roommate.

* * *

Sakura impatiently looked at the time on her wristwatch. The bedroom furniture should've been there an hour ago, but still no one showed up. She paced the living room, her heels making loud noises on the wooden floor. Half an hour later, Sakura had enough. She picked up the phone and dialed the furniture company's number.

"Yeah, Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and my furniture was supposed to be here at 5, it's already 6:30, so can you tell me how much longer it's going to take?" Sakura asked, as she tapped her right foot impatiently, waiting for the woman to look up her purchase information.

"Miss Haruno, it seems that someone called around noon today to change the order for tomorrow morning."

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill that bast—" Sakura stopped herself, forgetting that there was still someone on the phone. She cleared her throat. "Ah, okay, that's fine." She said and hung up.

Sometimes, Sakura wondered how Sasuke and her have been friends for so long, since ninety percent of the time was spent with each other arguing about something. She acknowledged that she purposely would try to get him angry, but she had her limits, apparently Sasuke had no boundaries when it came to messing with her life.

He can be so insufferable sometimes. Yet, she would find herself forgiving him in seconds. It was that darn smile of his. He would always smile after winning, just like this morning, and she would so easily cave in and forget all about her anger. He only smiled for her, and that made it even harder to stay angry with him. She sighed.

She heard the jingle of keys. "Speaking of the devil," she mumbled, as she prepared herself to give him a piece of her mind.

Sasuke walked into the apartment, all soaking wet. His white shirt was plastered to him and she could see his muscular form through it. His hair was as straight as it ever will be. Sakura nearly laughed at his pitiful look. But she had to admit, he did look handsome like that. Maybe handsome was not the right word, more like sexually appealing.

Sakura had to mentally punch herself for the thought. The one thing she had promised herself way back in high school was to never, ever fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha, much less have any sexual thoughts concerning him. Because one thing she knew, was that Sasuke Uchiha was a ruthless heartbreaker. The last thing she wanted was to be hurt by him. So she kept her boundaries. She was perfectly happy with being best friends with him.

"Ever heard of an umbrella? You know…this amazing invention created hundreds of years ago, to prevent us humans from getting rained on," Sakura said with teasing eyes.

Sasuke ignored her comment as he took off his shoes.

She followed him as he went to the bathroom to grab a towel. "Maybe this is God's way of punishing you for what you did today," Sakura continued, her hands crossed over her chest.

Sasuke grinned as his sour mood quickly changed into amusement. "I have no idea what you are referring to, sweetheart," Sasuke feigned ignorance while drying his hair with the towel.

"Oh? Well...as you can see, the rest of the furniture is not here, or have you lost your vision along with your memory?"

He chuckled at her disgruntled look. Yeah, he had purposely called the company and moved the appointment to tomorrow. Why? He told himself it was just to annoy her, as it was a game for both of them, but deep down, he knew he did it out of jealously. He just wanted to ruin her night with the supposed boyfriend.

"Ah, that's what you're referring to," he said as if he were thinking really hard about it. "You did say you had a date tonight, and me, being the thoughtful person that I am, called the company and changed the time for tomorrow."

Sakura stumped her foot. "Don't play games with me, Uchiha," she glared. "You could've called me and told me that!"

Sasuke chuckled again. "What's the matter, Haruno? Angry that I've bested you all day today, and you've yet to win?"

A small sly smile crept on her face as she registered what he had said. Ah, the games they played.

Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she approached him, standing a few inches away from him.

He narrowed his eyes down at her as he continued to pat his head dry with the towel.

"Be careful, _muffin_," she warned with her mischievous smile. "You may find yourself waking up with one eyebrow shaved, or maybe…" she raised her hand and combed it through his hair, causing him to be still. "…You might find yourself with green hair. Now wouldn't that be dreadful?" She let out a laugh, quite satisfied with the unnerving look he had on his face.

But then, ever so quickly, the tables were turned on her, as he grabbed hold of her jaw and pressed his thumb against her bottom lip. He leaned toward her, with his head slightly tilted. He was so close, she felt his hot breath on her. She nearly let out a moan from the pressure of his thumb on her lip. Her face started to heat up immensely. "Step into my room, only if you're prepared to be stripped naked and lying under me," he said in a deep husky voice, his eyelids half shut.

_Oh my god, he's going to kiss me,_ she thought, her heartbeat increasing.

She turned into one bright tomato and Sasuke stepped away, clearly content with the outcome.

He walked past her, leaving her in her dazed state.

"Just kidding," he said over his shoulder. His stoic tone brought her back to the present. She turned and glared at his back as he reached his room. "Well, that was three wins today, but who's counting?" With a sheepish grin, he closed his door, and Sakura growled with annoyance.

If she didn't have a date to get to, she would've barged in his room and given him a piece of her mind. Probably even bashed his head a few times too. The nerve of him! And then his statement came back to haunt her. _Step into my room, only if you're prepared to be stripped naked and lying under me. _Just thinking about it, made her tremble.

They've had quite a few intimate moments like that before. Sometimes their games would go a little too far, and they'd find themselves too close, just as they had last night by the window and right now. But usually, one of them would call it a joke, as he just did. _Just kidding. _His comment rang in her head over and over. Of course he was kidding, they were best friends after all. They might have a weird relationship, but best friends nonetheless.

But that stupid jerk was as senseless as ever and she would get payback. With that thought in mind, she called her boyfriend to inform him she was on her way.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying the story !

PLEASE vote for the rating T or M for the rest of the story, it's on my profile page! we want everyone to be happy with the rating!

Thanks for reading and please drop a review with your thoughts! :)  
We really appreciate all of those whom took the time to review and most importantly to read. :)


	4. Slightly out of her mind

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just here for the fun of writing about our favorite pairing.

Summary: Freshly out of college, at the age of 21, two best friends decide to move in together, in an effort to save money and continue to see each other, after all, they are best friends. But their friendship is tested and their boundaries are breeched, when Sakura asks Sasuke for a favor.

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T+ , Chapters 6 and up will be M

* * *

**Roommates**

_By Tikanis and DreamDevourer_

Chapter Four  
_Slightly out of her mind_

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean, he's a great guy. He's always attentive and thoughtful. And it's amazing when we just hangout and cuddle together. But—"

"But when you make out and it starts getting serious, you freeze like a deer in the headlights," her best friend finished for her.

"Umm...not the way I would phrase it, but yes, exactly!"

Her best friend shrugged. "Well, we've been through this before, Forehead. You have trust issues when it comes to guys. With what happened between your mom and dad—"

Sakura narrowed her green eyes at her, warning her to not finish that sentence. The history of her parents was never to be discussed.

"Ah, sorry…anyways, point is, you need to do it with a guy you trust and know very well. At least for the first time. That way, you don't have to worry about living up to any expectations the guy might have—"

"Ino! Are you saying I should have a one night stand with a random guy!?" Sakura was shocked at the idea. She closed up the purple nail polish she was using and placed her hands in the quick dry machine.

"No, you retard! I said with a guy you trust and know very well," Ino replied and took the purple nail polish to paint her own toes.

Sakura gave her a dumbfounded look. "So…you're saying I should have sex with one of my guy friends?"

"That's right!"

"You must be out of your mind!" Sakura gasped, appalled by the notion.

Ino laughed, "Oh please, just give it an extra thought before you reject the whole idea."

Sakura removed her hands from the quick dry machine and lightly touched one of her nails to see if it was dry. "Do you know how awkward it would be if I slept with one of my guy friends? I would see the guy everyday afterwards, and will always have that moment stuck in my head." Sakura cringed at the thought.

"But that's the thing! It wouldn't be awkward if you just tell the guy the truth—"

"Pig-face! I'm not going to share my sex life issues with any of my guy friends! Oh my god, you're just insane. You must be getting high off all the nail polish smell."

"Ugh! You're not listening! Look, you need to straighten it out. Okay? You either have sex with the guy you trust most, just to get over the first time and not feel any pressure in doing it, or you suck it up and go back to your boyfriend and just do it, or you can just be a nun for the rest of your life," Ino said with a smug look as she blew on her finger nails.

"Just because it worked that way for you, doesn't mean I can do it as well," Sakura replied, folding her arms over her chest. "And he's my ex-boyfriend now. I broke up with him just before I came to see you."

"Same old tricks, eh Sakura? You always break up with them when it gets serious." Ino looked up to ceiling, as if in thought. "Hmm… and well, Shikamaru was my best friend and I always cared for him. So I guess it was only natural that after a drunken night together we sort of just stayed together—Ah ha! I got it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was jealous of Ino's and Shikamaru's relationship. They've been friends since high school, and hooked up the first year in college, and they still were together. By the way things were going for the two love birds; they will probably end up married soon. Now, why couldn't she find someone she really loved and trusted?

It wasn't that she was dying to have sex; that was the least of her worries. The problem was that she just wasn't interested in having sex with any of her boyfriends. They were all great to her, but after two or three months of dating, it would come down to the night where sex was expected. Not that they demanded it, but it was quite obvious they wanted to. After dating for so long, something was expected from her. She wasn't prude or shy about sex. She just never developed the trusting bond couples have. What if the guy dated her only so he can sleep with her one night and breakup the next day? What if he wasn't sincere in his affections or he had some other girl he was seeing on the side? What if-

"You should sleep with Sasuke!"

The mention of his name brought Sakura back to reality. "Wh-What!?" Sakura stuttered, stunned by the very idea of it.

"Don't give me that look, Forehead. I'm serious. Just think about it. He's the only guy you trust in your entire existence. And I doubt he would mind sleeping with you…I mean, come on, who would turn down free sex?" Ino's sadistic grin gave Sakura the creeps.

"Okay, now I know you're insane! He's my best friend! You think I would ruin my relationship with him just so I can get over my sex problems!?"

"Chill, you're acting as if you're going to take away his purity or something," Ino laughed. "He's your best guy friend. He's been by your side through all you're problems. I'm sure he would understand if you just tell him."

Sakura was shaking her head in disbelief. "That is just—just crazy! "

"Oh my god, will you just be quiet for a moment and think about it? You trust him more than anyone else. You get your sexual experience and he gets an awesome night out of it. It's a win-win situation."

"He's my roommate now, Ino. Do you know how awkward it would be afterwards? I would see him every day and will always remember sleeping with him. I can't simply erase the memory out of my head," Sakura responded as she gathered up all the nail polishes and dropped them in the makeup box.

"That's why you have to be honest in your intentions and see if he agrees to it. If not, then I don't know what to say to you. At least try." Ino closed up the box and headed to the bedroom, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. "Actually, it's quite surprising you two haven't done it yet! I mean, com'on, the sexual tension is definitely there between you two!" Ino yelled from her room.

Sakura's face heated up. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ino returned to the living room. "Yeah, right! Don't give me that innocent look, Forehead. The whole gang sees it as well. I don't know how you've managed to stay together for so long and not hook up!"

"Um..easy! He always has some girl beside him, and I'm his best friend. So this whole me-sleeping-with- Sasuke-thing is not going to happen," Sakura said as she stood up. "Anyways, it's late. I have to go home. The idiot messed up the furniture order, and probably fell asleep on the sofa already, so now I have to sleep on the floor."

Ino chuckled as she shook her head. Her best friend sure was oblivious to reality. She was wasting her time with random guys when she already has the perfect guy by her side. "How's it like rooming with him, anyways?"

"It's barely been two full days and we've already annoyed each other. But I'm sure once we settle down with everything, it will go more smoothly," Sakura replied as she put on her shoes.

"Ah ha, I see. Well then! Good luck with everything, Forehead. And hopefully you will rethink what I said."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said as she waved bye and left the apartment.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep. It was nearly midnight, and Sakura still wasn't home. He glared at the t.v. screen. He flipped through so many channels, and still there was nothing on at this time of night. He drained the last content of his beer and turned the t.v. off. He wondered what the hell she was doing out so late.

All sorts of thoughts came to mind. What if she was drunk at some bar and some douche bag was hitting on her? What if that imbecile boyfriend of hers was treating her badly? Sasuke let out an annoyed groan. He was giving himself a headache for no reason! He had work early tomorrow and needed sleep. What Sakura did with her time was of no concern of his!

He heard the jingle of keys. _Ah, the little minx was finally home_! He thought with some relief. At least he could go to sleep now and not worry about her. He quickly draped the blanket over his body and closed his eyes.

The crack of the door brought in some light from the hallway. She closed the door and it was pitch black in the room.

"Dammit, Sasuke! You could've at least left one of the lamps on," Sakura grumbled as she groped around the dark, trying to find the switch on the wall. Then she remembered that the lights were automatic, so with a clap of her hands, the lights turned on.

Sasuke didn't move from his spot on the sofa. He pretended to be asleep, but all awhile, he listened as she moved around the living room. He wondered what was taking her so long to go to sleep. He heard a loud thud from behind the sofa and the ripping of a cardboard box.

He was getting frustrated waiting for her to come to sleep. Just when he opened his eyes and sat up, the lights were turned off. _Huh? She wasn't going to pester me about sharing the sofa?_ He was confused. He slowly laid back on the sofa, trying to make as little noise as possible. _What's gotten into her?_ He wondered.

He waited a good hour before he got up again. He turned the lamp beside the sofa on and walked over to where Sakura slept.

Sasuke frowned. He knew how much Sakura hated sleeping bags yet she opted to sleep in one tonight. His hands clenched into fists, knowing that something had happened between her and her boyfriend. He kneeled on one knee and lifted the top flap of the sleeping bag off of her. He stilled as she moved in her sleep.

He waited a few minutes before he placed one arm under her back and the other under her legs. Ever so slowly, he picked her up and carried her back to the sofa. He gently laid her down and placed the blanket over her.

Sasuke knelt by the couch and lightly traced the curve of her jaw. She looked so angelic while she slept, definitely the opposite of when she was awake. _The little devil_, he mused. Shaking his head, he stood up. He let out a small sigh as he returned to the sleeping bag and laid on it. He really hated sleeping on a hard surface. With another tired sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She sat upright and scratched the top of her head. "How'd I get here?" she mumbled. She heard a loud, "Fuck!" come from the kitchen along with a clattering of pans. She smiled lightly. Sometimes that guy was just too much. One day he would aggravate her, the next he would treat her like a princess.

She folded up the blanket and placed it on the arm of the sofa. She spotted the rolled up sleeping bag at the corner of the room. Moments like this, Sakura would have the urge to run up to Sasuke and give him the biggest hug possible, and kiss him—

Wait, kiss him? Where did that come from? "Damn you, Ino," Sakura said as she recalled her chat with Ino last night. She combed her hair with her fingers and made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sakura said as opened the refrigerator door. Aside from the box of eggs and some vegetables, it was empty.

"What were you doing out so late?" Came his response as he fussed over the omelet he was making.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his back. The idea of trying to be pleasant this morning flew out the kitchen window. "We need to go grocery shopping today," she said, ignoring his question.

"Hn." Sasuke flipped the omelet onto a plate and turned to her. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he handed her the plate. "The furniture will be here in a few. I'm going to work, so we can shop afterwards."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. _What's his problem_? She wondered. She placed the plate on the counter. "Hey, Sasuke," she called after him.

Sasuke stopped by the kitchen entrance and turned to her. She had a small smile on her lips as she walked to him. His stiff composure melted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," she said.

"For?" Sasuke questioned as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"For breakfast and for last night…and for everything really. I'll try to be a more pleasant roommate, I promise!" Sakura replied, her smile widening.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was falling for another conniving trap or if she was being sincere. Nonetheless, his sour mood had quickly uplifted the moment she smiled at him. "Hn." He grinned. "Sakura, do you typically sleep with no bra on?" he teased.

Sakura blushed ten-fold as she let go of him and shoved him away. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ugh! You're a molester!"

Sasuke chuckled as he walked into the living room, heading towards the door. "You're the one that always initiates the hugs, sweetheart. Good thing I'm not drunk, or you probably would've taken advantage of me." With a wink, he left the apartment, leaving Sakura to her disgruntled self.

"Stupid jerk, just when I was trying to be nice, he throws it back to my face!"

* * *

"Isn't it too cold for skirts?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. For nearly an hour, his eyes were glued to her long, naked legs. It was irritating him to see her like this in public, especially when other guys in the store were noticing her legs as well.

"Don't be silly, it's only the first week of September. It's still like eighty-degrees out this afternoon," Sakura replied as she walked alongside him. She tied her hair into a ponytail and went back to reading her shopping list.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He grabbed a few bags of chips and dropped them in the cart.

"I think all we have left to get is orange juice and bagels," Sakura said as she crossed off the chips from the list.

"Hn."

Sakura followed Sasuke to the check-out lane and immediately came to a halt. Her boyfriend, well, her ex-boyfriend, as of last night, was waiting on the same line, only a few yards away.

"Hide me!" Sakura pleaded as she ducked behind Sasuke.

"Sakura, what the hell?" Sasuke said, confused at her random behavior.

"It's my ex, Sasuke, I don't want him to see me!" Sakura explained. "Stay still, or he will see me!" She whispered and continued to hide behind him.

Immediately, Sasuke got into a protective mode. "Your ex? Has he hurt you or something?" he demanded an answer as he turned to look at her. Sakura stood as close to him as possible, hoping that his tall frame would hide her from her ex.

"No, no. I broke up with him last night, and I really don't want to see him, it's awkward really," she replied with an innocent shrug. Sasuke's brow arched with interest. It would be cruel of him to move aside and let the guy see her. And Sasuke had a tendency to be cruel. His eyes darkened and Sakura let out a small annoyed groan. "Don't you dare play a game right now."

With a smug look, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "And what will I get for playing nice?"

"I-uh-I," Sakura was flustered by his sudden closeness. His hot breath tickled her ear. The cologne she had bought for his birthday drowned her senses. "I'll make you a dessert!"

His deep chuckle sent shivers up her spine. "It better be the best dessert I've ever had." He straightened up and turned his back to her. He spotted the guy he assumed was her ex. He looked like any average guy. He had short brown hair and wore black rimmed glasses. He had on a blue t-shirt with some math joke on the back of it. _What a gee_k, he thought. Though he felt sorry for the guy. He had a feeling that to have your heart broken by a girl like Sakura would leave anyone in shattered pieces. Thank god he wasn't in that position.

Sakura sighed in relief as she peaked over his shoulder. Her ex was taking the receipt from the cashier. "Phew," she breathed out as she watched him pick up his grocery bags and exit the store.

A few minutes later, it was their turn to pay for their items. Sakura placed the items from the cart onto the checkout counter. Once done, she stood side by side with Sasuke and waited as the cashier rang up the items. She watched with scrutiny as the blonde cashier kept her eyes on Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Every time she was in public with him, there was always some girl trying to get his attention and Sasuke would simply grin at them, encouraging them. Her best friend was such a man-whore.

A small smirk started to form on his face as he watched Sakura stare down the young cashier. He was never quite sure if it was jealousy or annoyance that caused her to glare at any girl whom approached him. His smirk spread as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's gay, you know that right?" Sakura informed the girl, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry to burst your fantasy bubble, but you think a guy as hot as him was actually straight?"

Sasuke burst into a laugh. He couldn't contain himself. _So the little devil was jealous for once_, he thought. Sakura looked up at him with her usual annoyed demeanor, which caused him to laugh some more. She stuck her tongue out at him. She could be so childish some times.

"Careful, sweetheart, I have this urge to bite that tongue of yours," Sasuke warned. Sakura blushed and quickly glanced away. He laughed yet again as he handed his credit card to the confused cashier.

"Have a nice day," the cashier said to him, with a light blush on her cheeks. Sasuke nodded with a grin and pushed the cart away. With a scowl on her face, she followed him out the store.

* * *

A week passed since her conversation with Ino. Sakura laid wide awake on her bed. She had trouble sleeping all week. Every night she would contemplate the pros and cons of listening to what Ino said. So far, she had agreed that Ino was definitely wrong. But tonight, Sakura was having different thoughts.

Sasuke was her best friend, so if she explained to him that she would feel more comfortable having sex for the first time with someone she was well acquainted with, and trusted, then he would understand. She would make sure to tell him that there were no emotions involved, so he needn't worry. The next day, everything would be back to normal, as if it never happened. She would make sure to tell him that she didn't expect anything from him, other than a one time use of his body.

Sakura hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. What on earth was she thinking? With how her thoughts were going, she might as well give Sasuke a hundred dollar bill and thank him for a fun night! God, she was insane. And Ino was even worse for putting the idea in her head.

Knowing Sasuke, he would probably just laugh in her face. The last thing she wanted was to be turned away by Sasuke Uchiha. It was one thing to pledge herself to never fall in love with him, and a completely different thing to ask him to sleep with her and expect no emotional attachments.

What's worse? She lived with him! She will forever be reminded of the night with him every day she laid her eyes on him. Yeah, Ino was definitely crazy to think of the idea. And Sakura was out of her mind for giving the whole thing any more thought.

She sighed as she placed a pillow over her face.

She heard some cursing and angry shouts from her roommate.

"Stupid idiot, always taking games so serious," Sakura growled as she pressed the pillow more to her face. Sasuke and Naruto were addicted to a war-like computer game. All week, Sasuke was up late playing the damn game and it irritated her. He could at least not yell so loud so she could get some sleep. Didn't he have work in a few hours?

Sakura laid there for half hour longer, and suddenly it was quite. She removed the pillow off her face and glanced at the digital clock. It blinked 2:15 a.m. "Ugh!" with a frustrated huff, she kicked the blanket away and got off her bed.

Sakura pressed her ear on Sasuke's door and listened for any movement. Nothing.

She turned the doorknob and peered into the room. The blue light from the computer screen in corner illuminated the room. She lightly tiptoed into the room.

Yes, indeed. She was out of her mind.

* * *

Thank you all for voting and such, the story will be M from chapter 6 and onward. (If you don't agree, there is still a chance to vote, the poll is on my profile page.)

Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Your thoughts are always welcomed, :)


	5. Slightly okay with it

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just here for the fun of writing about our favorite pairing.

Summary: Freshly out of college, at the age of 21, two best friends decide to move in together, in an effort to save money and continue to see each other, after all, they are best friends. But their friendship is tested and their boundaries are breeched, when Sakura asks Sasuke for a favor.

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: Chapters 6 and up will be M

* * *

**Roommates**

_By Tikanis and DreamDevourer_

Chapter Five  
_Slightly okay with it_

He felt like he was in a dream, and warm hands were touching his back. He felt a weird texture on his back as it moved swiftly, making odd lines. His senses were all cloudy as he slept. The movement on his back was tickling him and he couldn't bring himself to stir awake—that was until he caught the stench smell of a marker. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He was facing the wall, and only the computer screen from behind him illuminated light into the room, which caused a shadow appear on the wall. A silhouette shadow belonging to his roommate.

"Sakura, I swear, if that's permanent marker, I will hang you outside the balcony," he growled as he quickly shifted and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Eeek," Sakura shrieked as she was pushed down onto the mattress.

"What did you draw?" he grumbled, hovering over her like a predator.

"Ummm…Guess!" Sakura laughed while struggling to free her wrists from his hold.

"_Sakura_," he said her name through gritted teeth, impatiently waiting for her response.

"Hey, how'd you know?" Sakura joked with another laugh.

Sasuke's brow rose in confusion. "You wrote your name on my back?"

She nodded enthusiastically, causing Sasuke to groan with annoyance. "With a heart around it," she added with a toothy grin.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. How the hell was he supposed to explain that when he worked out at the gym? Much less when he was with a girl? He was going to have to scrub his back raw in order to get that off his back, if he can even reach that part. "Alright," he said lowly. "If you want to play, then we'll play." He reached for the marker that he had knocked from her hand.

Sakura twitched nervously. She hadn't planned this far. She had come into his room to see what he was doing, and when she found him peacefully asleep, she couldn't help but take advantage of the moment. She hadn't expected him to wake up so easily since he was a deep sleeper. Damn, she couldn't get out of his hold, and Sasuke could be ruthless when it came to paybacks.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she quickly blurted as she watched him pull the cap off the marker with his teeth.

"No, sweetheart, you're not sorry yet," he responded, this time a twinkle of mischief in his tone. Sakura couldn't see his face too clearly but she was sure he was grinning. "Now don't move, unless you want zigzags on your face."

"Sasuke, no! Not my face!" She started to wiggle underneath him. He positioned himself over her, his knees resting on either side of her. His left hand held her wrists above her head, and the other held the marker, hovering over her face. She had no way to escape.

"Now…what's a good word to place on that forehead of yours? Loser would be the typical word, right?" he teased, touching her forehead with the back of the marker.

"Don't you dare, Sasuke, don't freaking dare!" she shouted, moving her head side to side.

"Hn." His grin spread. "How about we make it even, and I write your back?"

She shook her head profusely. "Come on, Sasuke! I said I was sorry," she pleaded. The last thing she wanted to do was explain how she got marks on her back when she goes swimming with her friends. How long do permanent markers typically last? She had to research. Couldn't be more than a few days, she assumed, with some vicious scrubbing of course. But she couldn't reach her back without some help.

"Hmm, you're right, not the back, how about your stomach?" Not waiting for a response, he held the marker with his teeth, and used his free hand to pull up her shirt.

"Ugh, Sasuke! Sometimes you are intolerable!"

"You're the one sneaking into my room, sweetheart," he replied as he traced circles around her bellybutton with the back of the marker.

Sakura bit her lip, trying to ease her unstable breathing. This was definitely not what she was expecting. The tingling sensation she was feeling in her stomach was frightening.

"Now, if you move, I will simply color your entire stomach, so stay still," he warned and started writing the first thing that came to his head. It was weird how easily the words flowed out of him.

_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out_ he wrote in his sketchy handwriting, pausing a few times in between when she moved around. Throwing the marker onto the floor, he turned his attention back to the girl underneath him, who was straining to see what he wrote.

"This isn't over," she grumbled, glaring at him. She couldn't see what he wrote, but she was sure it was something perverted, probably a joke Naruto told him. "Now let me go."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to really do, quite honestly. This was new for him. He usually avoided intimate moments with her, but here she was, underneath him. Her shirt was scrunched upward, revealing her flat stomach. He had touched the underneath of her breast with his knuckles while he had been writing, and he had nearly stopped breathing at the contact. Her legs were naked underneath him; her barely-there-shorts covered nothing.

The best thing was probably to get off her and let her go, he had to go back to sleep anyways. But he didn't want to, though he definitely should, for their own good. Why couldn't he make up his mind already?

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep," she said, trying to wiggle out of his iron grip. Sakura's mind was going crazy. She had the oddest feeling about being this close to him. She didn't know how to explain it, or what it meant. Even with the bad lighting, she could still see his toned figure, and feel the warmth coming from him due to his close proximity. She felt small jitters from her stomach, like little butterflies were fluttering in there. To say that she was attracted to him was no lie. Though, Hell would freeze over before she would ever admit she had secret crush on her best friend.

Sometimes she wished he was a little different, more homely. Unfortunately, Sasuke lived day by day, while she already had ten years of her life planned out. He never mentioned wanting a family life whereas, she planned to have two kids, three at most, and live in a house with the beach as their backyard, and have a pet dog. Sasuke didn't like pets. He was probably going to be one of those rich, hunky bachelors that every girl, and probably some men, dreamt of being with, but it would never be a reality. He was like the younger version of George Clooney.

There was no hope of the two ending up married, much less be in a healthy relationship, so she locked away her love for him deep in her heart, hoping it would never come out to ruin their friendship.

"Very well, go to sleep."

"Umph," Sakura let out a small moan as she felt half his weight fall on her, pressing her farther into the mattress. "You can't seriously expect me to sleep here," she remarked, trying to regain a steady breathing. His weight made it difficult to breathe normal.

Sasuke had let go of her wrists and covered her body with half of his, to keep her from moving. He draped his arm over her naked midsection and his leg weighed down on hers. "This is to ensure you don't sneak back in here again and cut off my hair," he replied, resting his head on her shoulder.

His lips brushed against her neck as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine. There was no way she was going to get a wink of sleep if she stayed with him. She used her now-free hand to shove at his shoulders, but he was unmovable. "Sasuke," she hissed. "Get off me."

Sasuke chose not to reply, she would give in eventually. He knew he should've simply kicked her out of his room, but maybe just this once, he could keep her. Starting tomorrow, he would be stricter and keep his boundaries. Tonight, he would indulge in what little he had of her.

"Sasuke," she twisted underneath him, but again, no response from him. He was too heavy to physically move and too stubborn to mentally persuade. With a sigh, she gave up and relaxed. "Fine," she yawned, dropping one arm to her aside while her hand tangled itself in his hair. "Goodnight."

A small smile outstretched on his handsome face as he finally felt her ease down. '_I could get used to this,_' he thought to himself as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The morning sunlight crept into the bedroom causing Sasuke to wake up.

Sasuke blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the bright light. It was morning already? That was quick. He let out a small yawn, and was just about to roll out of bed when memories of last night rushed to his head. His body still draped over her body and it seemed neither of them had moved from that position all night, except for his hand.

His best friend was in bed with him, and his hand was under her shirt, over her breast. '_Jesus! How long has my hand been there?_' he thought with an uneasy feeling. His mind was slowly adjusting to the feel of her soft breast, and the peck of her nipple. Okay, he definitely had to get himself out of this before he lost his mind. But he didn't want to wake her up. He would be mortified if she found him 'coping a field' first thing in the morning.

'_Just do it slowly,_' he told himself. He held his breath, afraid that the tiniest sound would wake her up as he removed his hand. He clenched his teeth, holding back a groan. Pleased that he was able to get out the situation without being caught, he made a move to completely get off of her, but came to a halt as she shifted underneath him, her thigh brushing against him. '_Ah fuck_,' he thought, feeling himself harden. The girl drove him crazy even while she slept!

He had to get himself out of this situation before his hormones took over. In his mind, he counted to three, and rolled off her. "Phew," he let out a breath of relief, as he sat on the corner of the bed and watched her sleep.

Her hair framed her head like a halo, and her bangs were brushed aside, covering one eyebrow. One arm was resting beside her body while the other above her head. Her shirt was still rolled up, the black writing contrasted against her pale skin, and her shorts had ridden upwards, looking more like a pair of panties then shorts. She moved in her sleep, this time, turning on her side, her arm cradling her head, and her leg bent.

When had she grown up so much? He felt like it was only yesterday that she was running around in his backyard, playing tag with him. Now look at her, all grown up, with her long legs and soft breasts. She must be one of the sexiest girls he'd ever come to known, and he couldn't even touch her! Watching her sleep was agonizing enough. Running a hand through his untamed hair, he marched to the bathroom.

* * *

The week that followed was rough for Sasuke. He was trying his best to keep his boundaries as he promised himself, but how could he when just watching her walk by turned him on? What on earth was the matter with him? Ever since he woke up that morning, he noticed every sexual thing about her, like the way her lips puckered when she ate a sour candy the other night, or the way her back would arch when she stretched out on the sofa. And adding salt to the wound—she started doing yoga exercises in the living room. He hadn't known how flexible she was until now.

"Okay, now, raise your right leg up and extend your left hand, so that you are reaching for your toes," the yoga trainer on the video said and Sakura did as instructed. She was laying on a purple yoga matt, wearing black leggings and a cropped t-shirt that stopped above her bellybutton.

The writing on her stomach looked as fresh as it had last week. He wondered if she even tried to scrub it off because he hadn't even attempted to remove her name off his back. Every so often, he would catch a glimpse of her blue bra—she was simply driving him insane.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked. He didn't mean to sound irritated, but he couldn't help it. It was 9p.m. and there was a boxing match on t.v. he wanted to watch. Unfortunately, there was only one t.v. in the apartment, and Sakura had won the penny toss.

"Not yet," she panted as she stood up and balanced on one leg, giving Sasuke a nice view of her round bottom.

"I would like to watch something other than that," he stated in the same irritated tone while pointing at the t.v.

"Go play your stupid computer game or something," Sakura responded, raising her arms upward to the ceiling, causing the shirt to lift higher. Now he had a nice view of her smooth backside.

He had no idea why he was torturing himself like this. He should've gone out with some of his co-workers, but had a long day at work, so he thought best to just come home and relax. Yet it was the exact opposite. Watching her stretch out in front of him was not relaxing one bit. Naruto wasn't online to play the game, but he didn't really want to do that anyways. The game was so addicting, he was losing sleep over it. Almost as addicting as watching Sakura right now.

Sure, he was complaining about the damn video and having nothing to do, but to be honest, if he wasn't enjoying this a little, he would've gone straight to bed. So yes, deep down, he was enjoying the pleasant view, but at the same, it was torture. Frustrated with his thoughts and with her, he grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it at her, causing her to lose balance and fall down onto the matt.

"Sasuke!" she screeched.

"Great, you're done," he remarked, grabbing the remote. He programed the t.v. out of DVD mode and flipped to his desired channel.

"I wasn't even halfway through!" she whined.

He shrugged in response and stretched out on the sofa, ignoring her obscene remarks as she rolled up the matt. "Bring back a beer, will ya?" he called after as she left the living room.

Shortly after, she returned with two beer bottles and sat on the arm of the sofa. "So, are you writing again?" she asked while popping open the two bottles.

Sasuke's brow rose in question. "Huh?"

She pointed at her stomach.

"Ah…that..no. Just something random that came to mind. You're lucky it wasn't some perverted picture instead," he said with a wink, taking the beer bottle she offered.

She brushed off his teasing remark. "I haven't heard you play your guitar in a long time, you've officially stopped?"

"Hn." He shrugged.

"What about the piano? You know, we're not living in a campus dorm any more, we can have a big piano in the apartment, and you can play all you want—"

"Sakura, it's been a long time, besides I have a career to focus on now," he replied in a tone that didn't want to be contradicted nor badgered.

"So, you can still do it as a hobby—"

"_Sakura." _

"Tsk, whatever, I was only trying to help," she remarked with a glare and stood up, she turned to leave, but then came to a halt. "I miss listening to you play, that's all."

* * *

By the end of the third week of September, the atmosphere between the two best friends was getting more intense.

"Sakura," Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door. "Just a heads up that I'm having friends over for a game of poker. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"What? I can't hear you!" came the muffled response.

"I said, I'm having friends over!" he spoke loudly.

"Huh!?"

"Friends! Sakura! I'm having friends over!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll be right out."

Sasuke sighed and walked away.

Sakura had no idea what Sasuke was yelling about, she couldn't hear him clearly in the shower. So she agreed with whatever he had to say, just so he could stop banging on the door and leave her in peace.

She took her time getting out the shower, wrapping a purple towel around her body, and another smaller one around her hair. Placing her Ipod headphones in her ear, she started humming to the tune as she applied her makeup.

She was going out to a bar with Ino, a girl's night out as she would call it, which was exactly what she needed. She had been cooped up in the apartment with her school work, and an arrogant roommate for too long. She needed some time to have fun. Speaking of Ino, she forgot to mention which bar she wanted to go to.

Content with her Smokey-eyed makeup, Sakura removed the towel from her hair, tossing it in the laundry basket and opened the door. It was quiet in the apartment. Sasuke must have left, she presumed. He had probably knocked on her door to let her know he was going out or something.

"All the right friends in all the right places, So yeah, we're going down. They've got all the right moves in all the right faces, So yeah, we're going down," she sang at the top of her lungs as she made her way to the kitchen where she had left her phone. "Everybody knows, everybody—" Sakura came to a sudden halt at the kitchen entrance.

Sitting at the table were two guys she'd never met before and to the left sat her best friend. All their eyes were on her. She felt her cheeks start to warm up.

"Hey, Sasuke, no wonder you always stay home and never go out with us!" One of the guys joked, staring at her up and down.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. '_You're in so much trouble,_' she thought, knowing that he would understand her murderous look. She marched to the kitchen counter, grabbed her cellphone and quickly walked out the room.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. _What part of 'I'm having friends over,' did she not understand?_ He questioned himself, annoyed by her presence, but more annoyed by the looks his co-workers gave her. '_Fucking dogs_.' If it weren't for the fact that he was stealing all their money at the moment, he would've kicked them out.

"Dude, you never told us how hot your roommate was," Kira said with a toothy grin as he put down his cards, another loss for him. "Much less that the roommate was a girl."

"Hn." Sasuke chose not to respond.

"Man, you totally gotta hook me up with her," Jiro demanded, also putting his cards down. This time, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a dark look.

"Yeah right, he's probably tapping that already," Kira said to him, and turned to Sasuke, "Am I right?" The amusement in his eyes angered Sasuke, but he tried to keep himself calm. There was no point in making enemies with his co-workers, especially with Kira, since he was the boss's son.

"Hn."

Kira smirked. "See I told ya, no way can you have a roommate that hot and not fool around with."

"Can we get back to the game," Sasuke ordered.

Not too long after, Sakura came back into the kitchen. She wore a short strapless black dress, and red heels. She had a jacket in her hand and her purse in the other. Her long hair flowed on to her shoulders._' Where the fuck was she going, and why wasn't I invited?_' he wondered, trying his best to keep his mouth from opening in surprise.

"Ino and I are going out for a while," she said, knowing what he was thinking. She walked around to his side, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. "Wow, that's a pretty large sum of money piling up, I wonder who is going to win?" She mused, stepping behind Sasuke, and lowering her face to his ear. "What if I make you lose?" she whispered in his ear.

Sasuke felt her hot breath on the back of his ear, and her lips brushed against it, causing shivers to go up his spine. He turned his face to meet hers. "Do it and I'll make you pay," he replied lowly.

She gave him a sweet, innocent smile, and her eyes scanned the other gentlemen in the room. They both wore button down shirts, and their ties were loosened around their necks. It seemed they had come directly from work. Sasuke still had his work pants on, but had changed into a white t-shirt. She glanced down at Sasuke's cards and her smile widened.

"Don't even think about it," he whispered.

Sakura laughed, it was funny seeing him this aggravated.

"Well," she said, standing upright. "It was nice meeting you guys. I'll let you return back to your game." She gave them a polite smile. "Don't wait up for me," she said to Sasuke and walked away. Stopping by the door, she turned back and said, "Oh, and I better get half the winnings."

Sasuke glared daggers at her for intervening with the game.

"Dammit, he wins again!" Kira whined as he put down his cards as did Jiro. It was time for Sasuke to reveal his cards, and they all stared in shock, he didn't even have a winning hand this time!

Sakura left the room, laughing.

"Okay, that definitely did not count!" Jiro said.

"If you weren't so busy staring at her ass, maybe you would've called my bluff," Sasuke replied as he pulled the money from the center to his side. '_That girl_,' he simply thought.

* * *

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"For Pete's sake, Sakura, it's one in the morning, what on earth do you want?" Sasuke grumbled, sitting upward on his bed and glaring at her.

Taking that as an invitation, Sakura opened the door wider, bringing more light into the room, and stepped inside. She dropped her shoes on the floor and walked to his bed. "I-uh…." Her heart was beating fast, not believing that Ino had talked her into this, and that she was actually going to follow through.

"You-uh-what, Sakura?" Sasuke mocked. "Hurry up, I want to go back to sleep," Sasuke scoffed, folding his hands over his chest as he leaned his back against the board of the bed.

"Well, I was thinking…" she hesitated again as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on her lap, her thumbs fidgeting nervously.

"Sakura, I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me what it is that you want, otherwise you can go back to your room," he said with a stoic expression. The nitwit girl had been out for well over four hours, and hadn't once bothered to answer one of his text messages he sent in question to how she was doing.

She took a deep breath, her heart pace increasing tremendously. "I want to sleep with you," she blurted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We are definitely not going to make a habit of sleeping with each other. You have your own room and your own bed," he plainly said.

Sakura's face flushed red, knowing that Sasuke had misunderstood and that she would have to restate it. "No-I—that wasn't what I meant," she stated uneasily as she tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at her. He noticed how nervous she was. She sat at the end of his bed, with her legs curled underneath her, and she kept fidgeting with her fingers and her hair. Slow realization was starting to seep in. "What exactly did you mean then?"

"I-uh-well, the thing is, oh gosh, I don't know how to tell you!" she huffed.

"Okay, then let me help you out—I'm not having sex with you," Sasuke bluntly stated. He surprised himself with the words that just came out of his mouth. He watched as her pale face turned into a deep shade of red.

"But you didn't even hear me out!" she whined, causing Sasuke to grin. She actually sounded like a child who was told she couldn't have dessert before dinner.

"I don't really think I want to hear what you have to say, the idea is absurd, are you drunk? Did you do drugs?" he inquired, this time a little more serious. He typically disliked it when she went out with Ino, she would always return with some weird idea in her mind.

"I am not drunk, stupid. I barely finished half a beer bottle, and you know I'm opposed to drugs!" Sakura replied, annoyed. But she was grateful for the slight change of subject; it gave her a little more time to gain confidence. "Now, will you hear me out?"

He simply shrugged in response. '_This outta be good_,' he thought to himself. Never in his life had he expected Sakura to ask him to sleep with her, much less, expect himself to decline right from the beginning.

"Well, you see…my relationships haven't really been that successful and—"

"Sakura, at this time of night, I don't really want to hear about your relationships," he interjected.

"Just give me a moment! I'm trying to explain, gosh!" she scolded. "As I was saying, my relationships haven't been so successful. I have this issue when it comes to having sex—"

Sasuke opened his mouth to stop her, he definitely did not want to hear about her sex life, but she glared at him.

"Shush, let me finish. Now the guys I've dated were all really great, and everything always goes smoothly until we get to that _stage _of the relationship. I just don't feel like sleeping with them."

Sasuke was taking back with what she just admitted. "There's nothing wrong with not wanting to—"

"Shhhh," Sakura cut in again, "Just let me finish saying what I need to say, then you can reply."

Sasuke listened with unease to what she had to say. It was quite insane, to be honest. He had half the mind to demand she walk in a straight line, just to see if she was actually sober or not. How on God's name did she come up with the conclusion that in order for her to be brave enough to sleep with some other guys, she first had to get it over with someone she trusted (Well, more or less, that's what she was saying to him, only in different wording.)

Did she seriously expect him to agree to this nonsense? He was not going to have sex with her, simply so she can get over her sex issues. She kept using the word "trust" in nearly every other sentence, which told him a lot about her problems. He knew she didn't trust people easily, especially men. Her father cheated on her mother when she was young, and ever since then, she never paid attention to guys. But eventually, she had to grow up, and has to face reality. It seemed Sakura wasn't prepared for reality yet, and needed him to help her.

No way in hell.

Somehow, he had a feeling that Ino was behind this. A few weeks ago, when she had gone out with Ino, she had come home all distraught and nervous looking. He would always catch her staring at him oddly. Same thing with tonight, she returned from another date with Ino, and was acting weird again. Had she spent all month thinking about this? Was that why she had been acting so aloof the entire time?

"So as you can see, there wouldn't be any emotional attachments and such, so you don't have to worry, it was just be a onetime thing…"

Sasuke was barely listening to her explanation. No emotional attachments? Was she out of her mind? You don't just have sex with your best friend and expect no repercussions from it.

"So what do you think?"

Her nervous tone told him a lot about how she was feeling at the moment. She was scared shitless. She probably didn't buy half the things she was saying to him. So Sasuke did, what he did best. He was going to save both of them from any future awkwardness and heartache.

He forced out a rugged laugh. "You can't be serious," he said in the midst of his laughter. He watched her bow her head, her hair shielding her face from him. He was going to have to hurt her now in order to spare them both from future turmoil. It was for her own good. "If you don't want to have sex with your boyfriends, then don't. What's the big freaking deal? You have a mind of your own, there's no reason to be pressured."

"It's not that, you don't understand—"

"Oh trust me, I understand. I'm the only person who knows you too well so you can't hide behind this façade. If you don't want to sleep with them, then don't. It's as simple as that. You're not using me to solve your problems."

Sakura stood up, frustrated. She glared down at him. "I don't want someone to feel like they have any power over me just because he was my first time. I don't want him to go around bragging about it either."

"If you don't trust them, then what's the point of dating them?" he remarked, returning her glare. He wondered what kind of guys she had actually gone out with. Were they jerks? Did they actually try to force her? Did they pressure her into thinking she had to sleep with them?

"I do trust them…they were all great. I just didn't trust them when it came to something as personal as _that_. And what if I wasn't any good and they didn't like it, and left me? Then what would've been the point of being with them?"

Sasuke's glare only intensified. He had no idea how doubtful she was of herself. When she was with him, she was always full of confidence, she was always yelling at him and telling him what to do. She was always sure of herself, yet hearing her speak now, showed him a whole other side of her.

He had thought she had put the past between her parents behind her, but it seemed it was still haunting her, making her distrust anyone's intentions with her.

"You just need some time to yourself, Sakura. You don't need me."

Sakura's hands fell numbly to her sides. "I just...I trust you..."

She didn't know how to feel. Humiliated? Angry? Embarrassed? It didn't quite matter at the moment, she just had to leave his room. Just as she had expected, he had turned her away. She tried to bring herself laugh it off, as if it were some joke, but she couldn't bring herself to pretend she wasn't hurt.

She had told him something very personal, and had asked for help, as odd as it may have been, she had expected him to somewhat understand. All the while, he had sat there, with that smug look on his face, turning her down at every attempt. Did he even listen to half of what she had said? Or had he stuck to his initial answer from the very beginning?

But to be fair, it was an unrealistic thing. She was going to kill Ino for this. She was never going to forget this embarrassing moment. She just told her best friend she had sex issues! She prayed he would pretend this talk never happened.

"Goodnight," she mumbled in a brittle tone as she headed for the door.

Sasuke's mind did a 180 degree turn the moment she said _I trust you_ in that helpless tone. He had hurt her by laughing at her. He shouldn't have been such a dick about it. He could only imagine how difficult it was for her to even share her story with him.

"Sakura, come back. Please," he said. He spoke so softly, so unlike his usual self. What on earth was he doing? Why was he calling her back? He had just succeeded in pushing her away, and keeping anything drastic from happening, yet he was calling her back.

Damn it. No matter what, he wasn't good with letting her go. Even when they played their games, and he would win, he would find a way to make her feel better afterwards, like by making her breakfast or buying her something. This time, he hurt her for real, and he knew he wouldn't get over it easily, unless he fixed it now.

She turned around and hesitantly walked back to him. He now sat on the edge of his bed, his shoulders hunched over, and his head bowed, waiting for her. He reached out for her with his hand and she accepted it. He pulled her closer, until she was standing between his legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a bit unnerved at what he, himself, was agreeing to all of a sudden.

She nodded in return, not trusting herself to speak. Was he actually doing as she asked? She didn't know how to feel or what to do.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he guided her onto his lap, her legs fell on either side of him. Her arms circled around his neck while his made their way around her waist. "Very well," he whispered and captured her lips.

A soft sigh escaped her when he kissed her.

This was it, huh? She was going to sleep with her best friend. It was so unreal. Was she going to be alright afterwards? Who knows. All she knew was that his lips felt amazing on hers. One of his hands was tangled with her hair while the other pressed against her back, slowly making its way to the zipper of her black dress.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his lips brushing against her jawline. He felt her heartbeat against his bare chest, and he was sure his was beating just as fast.

"I'm sure," she whispered and that was all she had to say when his mouth returned back to hers and his tongue teased her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She felt the zipper of her dress move downward and gasped when his warm hand touched her bare back

Was any of this really okay between the two?

No.

Did they secretly want it to be okay?

Yes.

They were slightly okay with it.

* * *

So sorry everyone! Laptop was out for repair for over a week! And then they deleted all my documents with system restore! And none of my chapters made it after the repair. (NOT to mention my school papers!) Stupid Geeksquad! I had to rewrite everything, seeing that DreamDevourer went on a cruise for two weeks...so she wasn't here to help me...and she's still on her cruise for one more week, lucky her! This chapter was very different when DreamDevourer and I had initially worked on, now that I had to rewrite it, there were changes and such...

And DreamDevourer is the one that's suppose to write _"the m-rated scenes_" and since she wasn't here when I rewrote everything, the m-rated stuff has to wait for chapter 6, when she can rewrite that part. (she's going to kill me, because she hates rewriting...oh boy!)

Sorry! I didn't mean to let anyone down for chapter 5, I'm so used to writing with DreamDevourer, that this chapter doesn't seem as great as it should've been. Chapter 6 will be better, promise!

_Anyhow, your thoughts are always welcomed. Thank you very much for reading, and sorry for the long delay!_

_(Disclaimer: The lyrics Sasuke wrote on Sakura is from the song You and Me by Lifehouse. And the song she's singing to is All the right moves by OneRepublic)_


End file.
